Night of the Stonewolf
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Crabageddon! Next Episode: Tales of Captain Buzzard}} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *The Stonewolf *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Lizard Plot Captain Hook and his crew return to Midnight Hill to take the Moon Gem once more to use in his scheme to force Jake and his crew to locate a hidden treasure within Stonewolf Valley that only werewolves can find. Unknown to Hook at the time the Stonewolf magically comes to life and tries to recover the Moon Gem. After Jake and his crew are tricked by Captain Hook and turned into werewolves they try to return the Moon Gem to Midnight Hill when they notice that the Stonewolf has gone missing. But before the young pirates could search for it, Captain Hook and his crew and manage to catch up and reclaim the Moon Gem but in the process accidentally turning themselves into wolves as well. With his new fond wolf powers, Captain Hook tracks down the treasure of Stonewolf Valley. Meanwhile, as Jake and his crew chase after Hook, they notice that the Stonewolf has come to life and is also after Hook. After uncovering the treasure of Stonewolf Valley Captain Hook and his crew rejoiced and began filling their pockets with the jewels, but before the villainous pirates could make their escape they are soon confronted by the Stonewolf. Hook cowers behind his crew refusing to give up his riches as the wolf crept ever closer to them. Luckily Jake armed with his Mighty Captain Sword is able to fend off the Stonewolf. Jake tries to reason with the wolf that he and his mateys will help recover the gem without hurting Hook and his crew. As the Stonewolf is able to slip past him, Cubby and Izzy manages to distract the wolf allowing Jake to leap on to the wolf's back and began scratching it showing the wolf that he and his crew-mates are not a treat. Meanwhile, as Captain Hook manages to drop the Moon Gem within the Stonewolf treasure and desperately tries to find it. With the danger of the sun rising and the effects of the Moon Gem becoming permanent the pirates had to find the gem. Jake soon realized that the Moon Gem glows whenever they howl allowing Jake to find the gem and return it back to the eye of the Stonewolf who turns everyone back to normal. Captain Hook still desperate to claim the treasure orders the rest of his crew to gather as much of the treasure as they can, but he is quickly thwarted and flees from the snarling Stonewolf with Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones trailing behind. The Stonewolf is last seen nuzzling Jake as thanks for the help to returning the gem as he returns to the top of Midnight Hill to watch over Stonewolf Valley.Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island to place the Gold Doubloons they collected in today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Meanwhile Hook and his crew return back to the Jolly Roger,Hook sulks at another failed scheme to acquire treasure. Captain Hook order Smee to sail them far away from Stonewolf Valley,wishing to never see that wolf again,suddenly Hook hears howling coming from the ships rigging, fearing it was the Stonewolf again Hook abandon ship only to land in the open maw of Tick-Tock the Crocodile waiting for him below.Hook is able to balance himself atop the croc's jaws,before furiously insulting Tick-Tock, before diving off the crocodile's snout like a diving-board back into the Never Sea and swimming away leaving Tick-Tock puzzled as he rubs his snout in confusion.It is latter revealed that the howling was coming from a little lizard that was crawling across the mast of the Jolly Roger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4